


The Opulence

by littlejeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bully Liam, Bully Louis, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gangs, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nouiam - Freeform, POV Third Person, Poor Harry, Rich Liam, Rich Louis, Rich Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeon/pseuds/littlejeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berkshire High School, a very private school for the rich and privileged owned by The Tomlinson Group of Companies is ruled by The Opulent Three otherwise known as O3 by the richest and most popular boys Niall Horan and Liam Payne with Louis Tomlinson as their leader. Harry Styles is extremely smart but poor who gets a scholarship due to his mute mother who works as the housemaid for the Tomlinsons. When Harry's father, who spends a lot, gets thrown to jail due to debts he can't pay, the Styles family have no choice but to move in to the Tomlinsons as their full time house maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've written fanfics before but this is the first time that I'm writing here on AO3.
> 
> Definition-  
> Opulence (noun)  
> 1.wealth, riches, or affluence.  
> 2.abundance, as of resources or goods; plenty
> 
> If you are having troubles and need visuals... go to @TheOpulenceFic for pictures.

_Rrrring… rring_. 4:30am. The alarm clock won’t stop ringing. Harry pulled on his blanket and rolled out of bed. He reached for his alarm and shut it. It was time for him to go to his first work. He rushed to go take a quick shower making sure he made no noise and put his apron on. Before going to work, he sneaked to his little brother’s room, Kevin, to kiss him a goodbye. 

 

> “You’re almost late!” Mr. Michaels, the manager of the restaurant he works in, yells. 
> 
> “But I wasn’t,” Harry says as he clocks in. 
> 
> “Go now! You have a lot of dishes to wash.” he orders. 

Harry gets up at 4:30am and takes him 30 minutes to walk to the restaurant when it should just be a 10 minute drive. He arrives at exactly 5:00am, an hour before the restaurant opens and has to work until 8:30am giving him another 30 minutes to walk to his school, making him late almost everyday. 

Harry works hard and rapidly washes the dishes before costumers start filling up the breakfast restaurant. Just as soon as Harry is done washing hundreds of dishes, hundreds more come in as its a very chaotic restaurant. Sometimes, Harry can’t even keep up but he needs the money to support his family and himself. 

Washing dishes, dishes, dishes is all he does at the crack of dawn before he goes to school leaving his arms tired. Harry doesn’t even eat breakfast not just because he doesn’t have time to, but he just can’t risk to spend money on what he considers unimportant. More dirty dishes come in as the clock ticks, more costumers and dishes are piling up for Harry to wash.   

Harry would sometimes wonder why rich people would waste their money only to throw away food when there are a lot of people in the world who have barely anything to eat. Almost every plate he washes has a lot of leftovers and he feels sorrow and grief for every inch of food gone to waste. When Harry doesn’t get caught, he sneaks the leftovers to a plastic bag for him to take home for his younger brother to eat for lunch. His co-workers, chefs, waiters and even the manager makes fun of Harry for collecting the leftovers and calls him “garbage boy” but Harry doesn’t care, for as long as his brother has something to eat. 

Several hours and thousands of dishes later, Harry is finally done. He packed up the soap, water and put his gloves back in the cabinet. He took his plastic bag of leftovers that contained Eggs Benedict, waffles, and some hash browns. Harry made a quick stop to his younger brother, Kevin’s elementary school to give him his lunch before heading to his own high school at Westgate High School. 

 

Berkshire High School, the school where all the rich kids go to is about only a mile away from Westgate High School and a lot of luxurious cars passes through where Harry walks. Harry watches by as the cars pass, dreaming of going to school there but he knows that he can never afford it. Berkshire High School is not only for the rich but also such a privileged school that when you graduate there, a lot of doors and opportunities will automatically open for you. Harry knows that going there is only but a dream for him as uniform itself already costs £100,000. He can’t even imagine how much the tuition would cost. 

> “Late again, Styles!” Mr. Scott, the principal says as he writes Harry another hall pass for being late. 
> 
> “Sorry, it’s just that…” Harry starts.
> 
> “I know,” Mr. Scott says. “If you weren’t #1 in the whole school, I would’ve already dropped you. This is your 7th late!” 
> 
> “Sorry,” Harry says as he takes his hall pass and heads to class.

Harry is the top student of not just his whole class, but the whole school as well. He excels in all his classes and is the favorite of every teacher. Because of this, Harry is always teased as “nerd” in school but has a lot of friends when it comes to group work where most of the time, he does everything by himself.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, back in the Styles’ house. Chad, Harry’s dad, just came home and is drunk. He spent the whole night in the nearby casino spending all of Harry’s money when he should be buying food. It was just time for Maggie, Harry’s mom, to leave the house to go to work as a house maid.

“I’m leaving, there’s food for the kids when they come back,” Maggie says as she moves her hands with sign language. But, Chad just ignored her and went straight to his room to sleep. 

While Chad went to sleep and stayed in the house all day, Maggie headed to the Tomlinsons house to clean the family’s house, wash dishes, take care of their garden, and do whatever she is asked to do. It usually takes Maggie the whole day to finish her work and by the time she goes home, everyone’s already asleep and her husband is back at the casino again spending all of Harry’s hardwork money. 

Maggie’s work isn’t that hard as 90% of the time, the Tomlinsons are at another country working, taking care of the family business leaving only Louis, the youngest Tomlinson at the huge mansion alone with their 20 maids, 3 chefs, and a butler.

 

 

* * *

 

School’s out. Harry heads to the Elementary to pick up Kevin before heading to his 2nd part time job.

 

> “How was school?” Harry asks Kevin as he takes his backpack. 
> 
> “Great. Kids think I’m rich for having Eggs Benedict for lunch.” Kevin says. 
> 
> “Isn’t that great?” Harry asks, confused. Noticing the frown on Kevin’s face.
> 
> “But, we’re not. I feel like a joke.” Kevin replies.
> 
> “You didn’t lie about being rich. It was their mistake for assuming you are just cause you have that type of food with you.” Harry explains, “Just as long as you’re doing fine and you’re not getting picked on, are you?” 
> 
> “No.” Kevin says. “I’m fine.” Harry lets out a sigh of relief. 
> 
> “Okay, I’ll see you later. Do your homework.” Harry said. 
> 
> “Don’t work too hard.” Kevin says as he gives Harry a hug, bids him goodbye and goes inside the house.
> 
> “Dad? You home?” Kevin opens the door to his parent’s bedroom and finds his father asleep. He rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen to put the food that he knew his mother left for them in the fridge to save for Harry when he goes home. Kevin then goes back to his room and begins to do homework while slowly eating some waffles Harry gave him this morning for what should be just his lunch, Kevin saves up for his dinner too so that Harry can have all the food Maggie left for them.
> 
>  

* * *

 

> “Are you sure you can’t do anything to make my motorcycle go faster?” Niall yells. 
> 
> “No,” the old man at the shop says. “The next option for you would be illegal and you and I could go to jail for that.” 

Harry enters the motorcycle shop carrying a box of chicken. 

 

> “Anyone ordered chicken?” Harry asks. 
> 
> “Over here!” a group of old men behind Niall working on another motorcycle called. 
> 
> “That would be £19.50” Harry gives the box to the old men and helds out his hand for the payment. 
> 
> “What time you get off work?” an old man with mustache asks.
> 
> “Yeah, what else do you get paid for besides chicken?” another old man asks as he checks Harry out.
> 
> Harry pulls out his phone and starts dialing a number. 
> 
> “Who are you calling?” the old man asks, but Harry just continued to dial. 
> 
> “Hello. Police? I am a 16 year old student and working part time job deliver chicken and these old m–“ Harry says as the old man pulled his arm and gave him the payment for the chicken.
> 
> “Thanks.” Harry said as he heads out of the shop.
> 
>  

Niall watched Harry as hemade his way out of the shop with a smirk on his face. 

* * *

 

> “Maggie!” the butler, Lee called out. “The Master wants to talk to you.”

Maggie went inside Master Charles, Louis’ dad’s office. “You called?” she writes down on her notepad.

>   “Sit,” he orders. “So, is your son Harry Styles? I heard a lot of great deal about him.” 

Maggie begins to write on her notepad but Charles stops her. 

 

> “Let me finish.” Charles says. “Your son shows an impressive academic record being always #1 in his school district that reports of him have reached Berkshire High School and I assure you, its not easy to get in my school.” 

Maggie begins to tremble as she knows whats coming next. 

 

> “I’m impressed with your son and would like to offer him a full on scholarship to Berkshire. Everything would be covered by my company since I after all own this,: tuition, books, uniform. But, the food is up to you. He can dine exquisitely or he is free to bring his own lunch. As you know, we always do this for social care but this would be the first time I offer this to a house maid. The first one with my secretary, Mr. White and his son, Eric who also excels in his studies. Harry shouldn’t be wasting his smarts in a school like that and should go to Berkshire where a diploma from my school, would offer him chances he couldn’t even imagine. Harry would receive the proper education he needs, and Berkshire would gain a wonderful student. So?” Charles explains.
> 
> “Yes. Thank you. I appreciate this.” Maggie writes down on her notepad, still shocked and tears coming down her face. 
> 
> “It’s settled then.” Charles stands up and shakes her hand. “Harry can start tomorrow and you can get his uniform from Lee.”
> 
> “Thank you,” Maggie writes down on her notepad again.
> 
> “Oh, and after you get all the things you need for Harry tomorrow, you can leave now. That’s it for today.” Charles said.

 

* * *

 

> “3 milkshakes for E– Eric?” Harry is now on his final part time job and its almost dark.
> 
> “Hey, Styles!” Eric White, Harry’s childhood best friend who used to go to Westgate High School says as he only takes 2 of the milkshakes. “That other ones for you.”
> 
> “Eric! How are you? How’s Berkshire?” Harry asks, greeting his best friend. 
> 
> “Its bad. I miss Westgate and y–“ Eric almost dropped the milkshake as a Mexican girl with long black hair hugged him from behind. 
> 
> “You hate Berkshire? You hate me?” Zaley Valiente, the daughter of the owner of Julliard Academy, and girlfriend of Eric says as she grabs the other milkshake from Eric.
> 
> “What? Not you, of course.” Eric puts his arm around Zaley. 
> 
> “You don’t miss Harry. You miss me, you miss only me.” she says as she starts kissing Eric on his cheek. 
> 
> “Disgusting,” Harry whispers under his breath and rolls his eyes. 
> 
> “Shut up, Styles.” Zaley said. “Eric, lets go.” 
> 
> “I’ll text you.” Eric yells out as Zaley drags him out of the café. 
> 
> “No you won’t!” Zaley says as Harry watches them from the counter with a disgusted look and smirk on his face.
> 
> “Crazy girl,” he laughs.

 

* * *

  **… 10pm.**

Maggie got home 3 hours earlier than usual. Chad is already awake and putting Kevin to bed before getting ready to go out again to go to Casino. 

“You’re home early?” Chad looked confused. Maggie woke up Kevin and begged Chad to not go to the casino for just tonight as she starts explaining with her hands about how Harry got a scholarship to Berkshire from his boss. 

“What!! That’s great!!” Chad screams as he helps Maggie iron Harry’s new uniform and greatly handles it with care because he never seen such fine fabric and expensive cloth for just a uniform. 

Kevin can’t even sleep as he is so proud of his older brother for making it into Berkshire High School that he stayed up until 11pm past his bedtime waiting for Harry to come home from work. 

They heard the doorknob open and all greeted Harry a warm welcome at the door. 

 

> “Whoa, what’s going on?” Harry asks. Maggie pointed to the Berkshire uniform hanging on the door of his room. 
> 
> “Wh- what’s that?” Harry’s eyes widened. Chad jumped of joy and Kevin kept hugging his older brother. 
> 
> “You got in! You got in to Berkshire,” Maggie explains the rest with her hands. 
> 
> “What?” Harry is shocked, “Really?” 

Chad rushes to the uniform and keeps touching it and is amazed of the fine cloth, no wonder why a school uniform could cost £100,000. 

 

> “No,” Harry said. “I won’t. Mom, we could just sell this uniform and I could–“ Maggie slapped Harry. 
> 
> “Are you crazy? Do you even realize how big of an opportunity this is?” Maggie signs. “You’re going. A diploma for this school can give you a much better future on what I could give you.” 
> 
> “Look at this cloth. How can you not go to a school with such fine clothing as just their school uniform!” Chad says.
> 
> “I’ll have a brother who goes to Berkshire High School. Come on, Harry. You have to go. I can’t even sleep. I’m too excited for you!” Kevin begged.
> 
> “Berkshire! Berkshire! Berkshire!” Harry’s family cheered. 

Harry saw how happy his family was and even though, this was his dream school, going to Berkshire High School as a scholar student would mean he would have to quit his 2 part time jobs to focus on his studies more leaving him only one part time job at the Milkshake Café. Tears filled his eyes seeing how excited his family was for him. Harry taught to himself that he wouldn’t be a complete stranger since his best friend Eric White and his girlfriend, Zaley Valiente goes to that school too. 

> “Fine.” Harry finally says and his whole family hugged him.

Chad was so happy for Harry and wanted to be the one himself to drive him to Berkshire tomorrow that he didn’t even to go to the casino at all. Kevin and Maggie went to sleep with a smile on their faces, something Harry’s never seen in years. They all kissed each other goodnight.

Starting tomorrow, everything’s about to change. Harry quit his dishwashing and chicken delivery job leaving only his café job, the only one that would fit his new schedule. His whole routine of waking up so early in the morning is going to be different now. Harry felt pressured and nervous for tomorrow to go to Berkshire. He knew that not only are the students there smart but also rich, something he feels uncomfortable with. 

Nevertheless, Harry still looked forward to going to school tomorrow to be finally reunited again with his best friend, Eric White who also got a scholarship due to his smarts and employee benefits as his dad is the secretary of the owner of the school. Harry was excited, nervous, prepared, and unprepared all at the same time. 

Who would’ve thought that Harry going to Berkshire High School is the only thing that would change the Styles’ family everyday routine?

 

Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Harry, the newest student at the most expensive, most private, most selective, most privileged high school in the entire country. It’s impossible to get in Berkshire High School without connections and Harry still can’t believe it. He will be the new face at Berkshire High starting tomorrow. 


	2. Hierarchy at Berkshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need visuals, go check out @TheOpulenceFic on twitter.

Chad only had a few hours of sleep. He was too busy making their old van look brand new again. Their old blue van with a lot of scratches and bumps that looked like an old garbage truck now looked like better than before. Still had scratches but it looked presentable now. Chad couldn't believe he has a son whose going to Berkshire High School that he hasn’t gone to the casino for almost 2 nights now which he usually goes to every night. To him, it felt like Harry’s first day of school again. Chad was so proud to have such a smart son like Harry and wanted to be there for Harry for support as he himself can tell Harry felt pressured. 

 

 

> “Harry!” Chad called out while washing the windshields. “Are you done getting ready?”
> 
>  

Harry felt the cloth of his new school uniform and carefully put on his trousers, shirt, tie, and coat. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Its like he couldn’t even recognize himself. It was still 8am and school doesn’t start until 9. Harry was so used to his daily routine of getting up so early in the morning to wash dishes at the Breakfast Restaurant that he keeps thinking there’s something missing. 

 

 

> “Coming!” Harry yelled out as he came out of his room. Kevin came out of his room too and his eyes widened at the sight of Harry. 
> 
> “Harry? Is that really you?” Kevin can’t believe what he’s seeing.
> 
> “I know,” Harry says as he looks down on his uniform again. “Amazing how a £100,000 uniform can change my appearance.” 
> 
> “You still look the same. Just first time seeing you in a such an expensive suit.” Kevin says. 
> 
> “Your father is all giving us a ride,” Maggie signs. “Chad is outside waiting.” 

 

Harry went outside and shocked to see his father wearing his best shirt standing next to their old van. Chad was never up this early to give them a ride except during their first day of school years ago. Kevin and Harry got in the back seat while Maggie took the front seat next to the driver’s seat. Chad starts driving to Westgate Elementary School first to drop Kevin off. 

 

 

> “Do great in school,” Kevin says as he hugs Harry. “Good luck!” 
> 
> Harry smiles at him and says, “Sorry. I can’t give you lunch anymore.” 
> 
> “That’s okay! I’ll be fine, just do good at school!” Kevin says and he gets off. 
> 
> “I’ll be looking for a job too right after this, Harry.” Chad interrupts. 

 

Harry looks out the window and sees all the luxurious cars dropping off students at Berkshire High. Their old van was the oldest, ugliest, and rustiest. He sees all the limousines lining up waiting for their turn to drop their students. Harry looked around and saw that there were no school buses. He felt uncomfortable and saw everyone staring at their van, whispering, and giving them disgusted looks.

Chad got off the van acting like a butler and opened the door for Harry. He felt everyone looking at them as their old van stood out out of all of the limousines, sport cars, and more luxury cars. 

 

> “DO GREAT IN SCHOOL, HARRY! THIS IS BERKSHIRE” Chad shouts and everyone around them heard and laughed and pointed at them.
> 
> “Um, yeah.” Harry says and hugs his dad and bids them farewell. 

 

It was only his first few minutes in this school and he already felt pressured and nervous. Everyone was giving him looks and whispering. Harry pulled out his phone and texts Eric asking where he is. Harry took the stairs leading to the main entrance of the school and he sees multiple groups of people on the steps while climbing the stairs. He overhears people talking and boasting about their big companies, photoshoots, and expensive stuff. Harry overhears a conversation between 5 boys.

 

 

> “This shirt made exclusively from Venice. And there’s only 2 of them in the world.” the first boy by the name of Joshua boasts. All his friends seemed to be impressed and started touching his shirt.
> 
> “Guess who has the other one?” Joshua asks.
> 
> “Who?” another boy says.
> 
> “Louis Tomlinson.” Joshua whispers and the other boys gave Joshua a fist bump and hugged him as if he just won a lottery.
> 
>  
> 
> “I got £200,000,000 for my birthday.” another girl says.
> 
> “Look at these new earrings. It’s pure diamond.” another girl boasts. 
> 
> “When I inherit my family’s company, I’ll be one of the youngest billionaires in the world. I’ll be in the cover of Forbes.” a boy boasts. 
> 
>  

Harry couldn’t believe what he’s hearing and his head hurts thinking how rich all these people are. Then, Harry’s phone rang. He stopped on the middle of the staircase and opened his old flip phone and he felt everyone staring again. It was a text from Eric. 

 

 

> “I’m at the Great Hall. Where are you?” the text says.
> 
> “I’m still at the entrance. I’ll go to you.” Harry replied and puts his phone back in his pocket before realizing what he just sent. He has no idea how to get to the Great Hall. 

 

 

> “Um, hey. Excuse me,” Harry says to the group of boys beside him. “Do you know where the Great Hall is?” 
> 
> The group of boys ignored Harry and pretended they didn’t hear anything. 
> 
> “Excuse m–” Harry tries again but the boys left. 
> 
>  

Harry rolled his eyes and knew he shouldn’t have asked. What do you expect? They’re all rich people. He decided to find Great Hall by himself instead. Harry said to himself that he didn’t need anyone in this school and all his focus on should be in his studies to graduate at the top of the class and have a better future.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes has already passed by trying to look for the Great Hall and Harry is worried he’d be late. He ended up in sort of what looked like a garden and he was sure he really is lost. Harry continued walking around the garden and pulled out his phone again to text Eric until he heard music. Harry saw a blonde boy sitting on a bench alone playing guitar. 

He was amazed by the beautiful music and stopped not realizing he was staring at the blonde boy. Harry watched the boys’ fingers strum on the guitar. The boy wasn’t wearing a uniform but what seemed an expensive white coat and pants but inside was just a simple shirt so Harry assumed he didn’t go to the school. 

The blonde boy felt Harry staring at him and stopped playing the guitar and looked at Harry. Harry blinked and his cheeks flushed as he saw the blonde boy’s face.

 

“Um. I’m sorry. But w-where is the Great Hall?” Harry stammered. The blonde boy didn’t say anything and simply just pointed straight. 

 

> “Thanks,” Harry says and walks away looking back once only to find out the blonde boy was staring at him with a blank expression on his face as he walked away.

Harry felt embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

> “How could you even afford to go here?” Zaley asks Harry.
> 
> “I didn’t. I got a scholarship because my mom is a house mai–” Harry begins but Eric covered his mouth. 
> 
> “Shh!! Not here.” Eric says. 
> 
> “Guess he doesn’t know…” Zaley says.
> 
> “What don’t I know?” Harry asks looking confused.
> 
> “Berkshire High School is way different from Westgate, Harry. You can’t act poor here.” Eric begins.
> 
> “Let him figure this out by himself,” Zaley teases. 
> 
> “What?” Harry asks still confused.
> 
> “There’s a strict hierarchy here and we’re all divided into groups according to your social status.” Eric warns. “Just lie and say you’re rich.”
> 
> “What why?” Harry didn’t like the idea of lying.
> 
> “Just–” Eric begins. But before he could finish the 10 minute warning bell rang. It’s almost time for school and then a group of people, boys and girls everywhere hurried to the main entrance to the Great Hall. Eric looked frightened. 
> 
> “O3! O3!” a girl screamed and everyone was in a commotion.
> 
> “O3?” Harry asks Eric.
> 
> Eric grabbed Harry’s arm, “Let’s go to class.” 
> 
> “What’s O3?” Harry asked again.
> 
> “Nothing. Let’s go.” Eric says but Harry insisted on following the group of people to check out whats it all about. 
> 
> Zaley grabbed Eric’s arm, “Why don’t you let him find out?” 
> 
> “Harry–” Eric says. 
> 
> “I’ll be fine. I just wanna see what’s everyones hurrying to.” Harry argues.
> 
> “Fine.” Eric replied and let go of Harry’s arm and headed to class with Zaley. 
> 
>  

Harry followed the stampede of people to the main entrance to the Great Hall and noticed that the people left a space.

 

> “O3! O3!” everyone kept screaming. Harry noticed that the doors to the Great Hall were wide open as if they were waiting for someone. 

 

Then, 3 boys entered. Everyone was screaming, not just girls but boys as well. Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of those 3 boys entering the Great Hall like they were on a runway. All 3 of them weren’t wearing their uniforms but wore what looked like really expensive suits and shiny shoes. Harry saw the blonde boy at the garden earlier walking beside a brunette boy and in front of them another brunette boy who seemed to be the leader of the group. 

Harry was staring at the blonde boy and admired his facial structure. The blonde boy was wearing the same thing all white and carrying his guitar case. Then suddenly, the 3 boys stopped at the middle of the hall.

 

The leader of the group stopped and so did the other 2 behind him. He saw Joshua’s shirt and then looked at his shirt too. Harry remembered what he overheard earlier at the staircase about Joshua saying there’s only 2 shirts in the world and the other one belonged to Louis Tomlinson so Harry assumed that the leader was named Louis. 

Louis was just staring at Joshua from head to toe and Joshua seemed frightened. 

 

 

> “I’ll give you to a count of 3,” Louis begins. His cold voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine and made the back of his hair stand.
> 
> “What?” Joshua acted confused though he knew exactly that Louis wanted for him to remove his shirt.
> 
> “3…” Louis begins and everyone murmured.
> 
> “2…”
> 
> Joshua just looked around scared and can’t seem to look at Louis straight in the eye.
> 
> “1.”
> 
> “Liam, you still got some of that juice left?” Louis asks the brunette boy standing on his left side. 
> 
> “Yeah. Want it?” Liam asks as Louis helds out his hand and Liam gives him the juice. 

Louis opened the juice and grabbed Joshua by his collar and pulled him close and pours the juice on Joshua’s shirt. Liam had a smirk on his face while Louis poured the juice and the blonde boy looked away. Everyone gasped and Harry couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Louis then took Joshua’s hand and gave him the bottle of empty juice and Joshua seemed like he wanted to cry but was holding back. 

O3 walked away without saying anything as they headed to class leaving Harry shocked. Joshua’s friends helped him and the people around them whispered and started heading to class too as if this is a normal thing that happens in this school. 

 

 

> “W–why did no one say anything? Who do they think they are?” Harry says. 
> 
> “Uh, excuse me.” a black haired Spanish girl with tan skin wearing a white top says. “Who are you?” 
> 
> “Harry and you?” 
> 
> “Carla Dolce. Heir to Dolce & Gabbana,” she introduces herself. “You must be new.”
> 
> “Who are those people?”
> 
> Carla seemed surprised. “Do you live under a rock? That is O3.” 
> 
> “O–what?” 
> 
> Carla rolled her eyes and looked at Harry from head to toe giving him a nasty look.
> 
> “O3 or The Opulent Three. The richest and most popular boys not just in this school but the whole country.” Carla explained.
> 
> “Obviously, they’re not that popular if I don’t know them.” Harry says. 
> 
> “Or you just seem ignorant.” Carla says and walks away heading to class. Harry never has time for the world. He was always too busy working to pay attention to this kind of stuff. 

 

Harry walked to his locker to grab his stuff as he still had 5 minutes to spare before classes start. While grabbing his stuff from the locker, someone closed his locker and Harry sees one of the boys from O3 who gave Louis the juice. Harry gulped. 

 

 

> “Who are you?” Liam asks. “You new?” He has the same cold voice as Louis. Harry just stared at him and didn’t know what to say. 
> 
> “Haven’t seen you anywhere. You a transfer student?” Liam asks again. Harry nodded.
> 
> “There’s only 2 types of transfer students that go to Berkshire High. One, you’re newly rich or…” Liam starts and looks at Harry’s old dusty backpack, “A scholarship from an employee benefits.” Liam smirks. 
> 
> Harry gulped, he now understands why Eric told him to lie.
> 
> “Which one are you?” Liam laughs. 

Harry was trembling. 

 

> “Are you not gonna answer me?” Liam asks again. “Which one are you?” and grabs Harry.

A black girl then came from behind Harry and put her arms around Harry. “He’s newly rich. His parents won this lottery.” 

 

> “Hewitt,” Liam says. “You know this kid?”
> 
> “Yeah. Go away now and stop bothering him,” Hewitt ordered. Harry was confused as he didn’t know who this girl was. 

Liam walked away and Hewitt removed her arms from Harry and walked away too leaving Harry confused. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Lunch time** …

Everything about Berkshire High School was expensive, exclusive and exquisite. Even the dining hall had chandeliers and people lined up to get food of fine dining by professional chefs that one meal costs £200. Harry wasted no time to check out the food and was glad he brought his own packed lunch of just homemade mashed potatoes and few chicken. 

 

 

> “Harry. Over here,” Eric called out. Harry saw Eric’s table with Zaley, an asian girl, and the black girl from earlier who rescued him from Liam. 
> 
> “Hey,” Harry said and sits down. 
> 
> “Ohh. Hey!” Hewitt says.
> 
> “You know each other?” Zaley looked confused.
> 
> “Yeah, Liam was about to do something to him.” Hewitt says as she stuffed her mouth with food.
> 
> “Thanks,” Harry said. 
> 
> “Don’t mention it.” Hewitt said.
> 
> “Looks like I’m the only one here who doesn’t know you then.” the Asian girl said. “I’m Alexa Cambridge. 2nd group: actress and model.” 
> 
> “Hewitt Lensing. 2nd group: model.” 
> 
> “Zaley Valiente. 1st group: my parents own Julliard Academy” Zaley boasts even though Harry already knows this just to show that she’s the most superior in the table.
> 
> Harry looked confused, “Groups?” 
> 
> “Oh. He doesn’t know, someone explain.” Alexa says and Hewitt laughed.

 

 

> “Groups?” Harry asks Eric.
> 
> “I told you.” Eric began. “There’s a strict hierarchy here. You’re ranked according to your social class”
> 
> “You must be first group then,” Harry interrupts because to him, Eric is rich. But to Berkshire High students, Eric isn’t.
> 
> Hewitt laughed, “He is not rich.” 
> 
> “There are four social rankings at Berkshire High School. First group, the richest: like O3 and Zaley. They’re the successors to not just huge amount of fortune but to large group of companies. They are the ones expected to take over someday when they graduate or when they’re ready. Most of them already have a part of running their families companies. Second group, the famous: like Alexa and Hewitt. People in this group are all celebrities, singers, models, actresses. Third group, the honors. They are expected to continue their families long line of lawyers, doctors, etc…and Fourth group, the benefits: like you and me.” Eric explained.
> 
> “You and me?” Harry asks.
> 
> “You got in here cause 1. I guess you’re smart enough and 2. Someone you know probably your parents work for the owner of this school.” Alexa interrupted. “It’s not that easy to get in Berkshire without connections, you know.” 
> 
> “We are the lowest rank.” Eric says. “There’s only 2 of us in this rank. I suggest you lie.”
> 
> “What’s the problem? They all know you’re in the 4th group and you have friends,” Harry says and points to Zaley, Alexa and Hewitt.
> 
> “That’s because my dad is the secretary and works for Louis’ dad. At Westgate, people thought I was the richest because my dad WORKS for a large company. But in Berkshire, I am the poorest compared to people whose parents OWNS the large company.” Eric explained. “Your mom is a housemaid.”

Alexa and Hewitt choked, trying not to laugh. Harry gave them a look.

 

> “I don’t care what people think. I’m not gonna lie just because to fit in.” Harry argues.

Zaley laughed.

 

> “It’s not fitting in I’m worried for you about. It’s them.” Eric pointed to O3’s table. 
> 
> “Who’s the blonde boy?” Harry asks.
> 
>  

Zaley laughed again, “Do you really not know a thing or are you just plain ignorant?”

 

> “I don’t have time for that.” Harry said and Eric pulled out his computer and typed ‘Niall Horan’ on google. 

 

 

> “Niall Horan,” Harry read the google search.
> 
> “Niall Horan,” Eric began while clicking on google results. “He is the successor to the Football Organization, FIFA. They even own the World Cup Competition held globally all over the world. There even is a rumor that their family has a 50 year history worth of involvement in The Mob and is related to Al Capone.”
> 
> “Al Capone? The crime boss from America?” Harry asks. 
> 
> “Yeah, in addition to that. They have a large control of anything that involves sports and even own some nightclubs.” Eric said. He closed the results for Niall Horan and begins typing ‘Liam Payne’ on google
> 
> “Liam Payne. He’s just like Zaley, heir to a family business in music but Liam’s is more worldwide,” Eric begins opening up search results. “He was the youngest singer to debut at only 10 years old. The music industry described his vocals as a gift from the skies that appeared like a shooting star. They own Capitol Records whose artists include The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Coldplay, Pink Floyd, Iron Maiden and many more.” 
> 
> “Well, at least there’s one member who actually does something.” Harry says. Eric then opens a family portrait of the royal family. 
> 
> “Prince Phillip?” 
> 
> “You see this little kid beside him?” Eric asks pointing to a picture of Prince Phillip holding a toddler Liam. Harry nods.
> 
> “That’s O3’s Liam Payne.” Harry’s eyes widened and read the title of the website. 

 

_“Prince Phillip’s Family Car Crash: Only Survivor was the 5 year old grandson.”_

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Liam is r-royalty?” 

 

> “Basically,” Eric said. “If there is someone I’ll be jealous of from O3. It will be him.” 

 

Finally, Eric types “Louis Tomlinson” on the google search bar and the first result was Louis in the cover of Forbes titled ‘World’s Richest.”

 

> “You already know who this is, right? If you are a European citizen, even a toddler knows about the Tomlinson Group of Companies: he is their successor. Their family the most lavish schools, malls, industries, sports teams, recording companies, everything. Louis Tomlinson, the O3’s leader.” 

 

Harry realizes what type of people O3 are.

* * *

 

 

**After school…Harry goes to an abandoned house with no roof and no windows near where he works at the milkshake café. Its usually where Harry goes to scream when he feels frustrated.**

 

“O3!! YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKS!! IF YOU’RE THAT RICH, YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL OF WHAT YOU HAVE AND NOT LOOK DOWN ON LESS FORTUNATE PEOPLE!! OPULENT THREE? YOU ARE ALL SATAN SPAWNS. OMEN THREE. LEWIS TOMLINSON, YOU LAZY TOMLINSON. YOU’RE SO STUCK UP. YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO WORKED FOR THE MONEY YOU HAVE. I HATE YOU ALL O3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Harry screamed and stopped when he heard someone behind him yawn. He turned around and saw someone at the stairs laying down but all he can see is white pants. The leg moved and Harry’s eyes widened when he realized it was the blonde boy. 

 

 

> “Niall Horan,” Harry whispered and Niall got up and stretched and climbed the stairs to where Harry was.
> 
> “Noisy,” Niall says. Harry’s cheeks flushed and squeezed his lips together looking down, feeling embarrassed. 
> 
> “D-did you?” Harry stammered.
> 
> “Omen Three? Lazy Tomlinson?” 

 

Harry was quiet. Niall remembered Harry from the motorcycle shop, delivery chicken. He had an idea that Harry isn’t rich and is in the 4th group but he didn’t seem to care. Niall started to leave but halfway going down the stairs he turned around only to see Harry still looking down at the floor, embarrassed. 

 

 

> _“Lou-wee.”_ Niall says.
> 
> “What?” Harry asks, confused.
> 
> “Its _Lou-wee_ Tomlinson not _Lewis_ Tomlinson,” Niall corrects him. “If you’re gonna insult someone, maybe next time you should at least know their names properly.” 

Harry’s heart rate went faster feeling more embarrassed every second and Niall left. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Milkshake Café**

 

Harry was working and Eric insisted on giving him a ride to Berkshire because he says Harry looked extra stressed and wanted to be there for him for support. Harry still felt embarrassed and hopes he never sees Niall again after what happened. Alexa, Zaley, and Hewitt came with Eric too to get some milkshakes.

 

 

> “Louis looked hot today,” Hewitt teases. 
> 
> “Stop. I have a new boyfriend.” Zaley said as she previously dated Louis 2 years ago when they were 16. 
> 
> “Does Louis know you’re dating someone from the 4th group?” Alexa asks.
> 
> “He doesn’t have to.” Zaley says and Alexa takes out her iPhone 6s+ and teases Zaley on calling Louis. 

 

Hewitt Lensing, Alexa Cambridge, and Hewitt Lensing otherwise known as H.A.Z are all best friends with O3 and are the female version except that unlike other rich girls, they’re different and weren’t raised to look down on the poor. Many people from Berkshire oppose of Zaley and Eric’s relationship as they consider Eric ‘poor’ even though his house is pretty huge for an average person. People in Berkshire only care about your social status and think Zaley from the first group is an embarrassment for dating someone as low as Eric. 

Even though the school’s tradition is to bully the 4th group students, a rule set by Louis, Eric rarely gets bullied as he is protected by H.A.Z. Bullying by O3 is something the school principal or board of education can’t do anything about as the one behind all of it, is Louis Tomlinson, the son of the owner of the school.

If they even try to punish Louis for his cruelty on students, they’ll be fired by Louis faster than they can blink. Louis’ parents are aware of what he does in Berkshire High but is too busy running their company to what they consider as ‘waste of time’ to meddle in high school business. 

 

 

> “Guys, I’ve gotta go shoot my new movie. I’ll see you tomorrow in school.” Alexa says. 
> 
> “Oh yeah, I still gotta go to a photoshoot too. Alexa, I’ll come with you.” Hewitt says.
> 
> “You’re leaving?” Zaley asks.
> 
> “Yeah, sorry. Text you later alright.” and Alexa and Hewitt head out to go to their photoshoots. 
> 
>  

Zaley walks toward the counter where Eric is talking to Harry and insists on leaving too to go watch movies. 

 

> “I can’t. Look at Harry, he’s so pale. I have to give him a ride.” Eric says.
> 
> “Come onnnnnnnn. Lets gooooooo,” Zaley says cutely and makes pouty face begging Eric.
> 
> “It’s alright. Go.” Harry says and Zaley smiles.
> 
> “See? Harry approves. Come on, lets go.” she says and pulls on Eric’s arms. 
> 
> “Sorry, Harry.” Eric says and bids Harry goodbye. 

* * *

 

 

Closing time at the café and Harry is done cleaning up and just as he locks up the café, he sees their old van parked outside. His dad was waiting for him. Harry was shocked again that his dad didn’t go to the casino.

 

 

> “Hey. You must be exhausted. Come on, lets go home.” Chad says and take Harry’s stuff and drives home. 
> 
> “Thanks, dad.” Harry smiles.

 

* * *

 

Harry got home and surprised to see Kevin still awake and researching about Berkshire High School, and O3. Harry looked pissed when he saw the computer screen and and was about to tell Kevin to shut it down until Harry’s mom grabbed his arm.

 

 

> “How was school?” Maggie signs.
> 
> “Great,” Harry lied. “It was a lot of fun with Eric.” 

 

Maggie then told Harry to lay down and started giving him face scrub to make his face smoother, massaging his temples, and his arms. Chad took Harry’s bag and carefully washed his school uniform. Harry doesn’t understand the point of all of this, he’s being treated like a prince in this house now. 

 

 

> “Mom said that you need to look good to be able to catch the attention of a rich girl or boy,” Kevin says. But, Harry didn’t like the idea of marrying someone just for their money.
> 
> “Even the lowest student in Berkshire High School has so much fortune,” Chad says as he irons Harry’s uniform.

 

Maggie continues to massage Harry’s sore arms from all those years of washing dishes. She even put cucumbers on his eyes. Kevin helped his mom massage Harry’s hands. Harry took out the cucumbers on his eyes and began to eat it. He saw how happy his dad looked just ironing his uniform. 

 

 

> “Take care of this uniform, alright? This is such exquisite cloth. Watch where you sit, so it doesn’t rip and don't get it stained.” Chad warned. Harry can’t even say anything about what bothers him in school and the the wants to go back to Westgate High. His family looks happy and he just wanted to see this everyday and decided to just tolerate it. 

 

* * *

 

**Next day…**

 

Harry arrives to school, almost late. 

 

> “O3! O3!” a girl screamed. 
> 
> “Oh shit,” Harry thought and raced to go to class as he didn’t want to witness this again but got caught up in a stampede of people. Harry had no choice but to stay again and watch for the last time.

 

O3 enters and people were screaming again. Boys and girls. Louis entered first, followed by Liam on his left side and Niall on his right. They weren’t wearing uniforms again and looked like they were on a runway entering the school, all eyes on them. People then made an opening for O3 that lead to a girl standing in O3’s way holding a cake. 

 

 

> “I baked this for you, Louis.” she says holding out the cake to Louis. 

Louis had a disgusted look but took the cake. Everyone gasped thinking Louis accepted it. The girl’s smile went from ear to ear and looked at Louis.

Before she could say anything, Louis shoves the cake on the face of the girl and drops it leaving some icing on his finger. Liam laughed and Niall just closed his eyes. Alexa was beside him and took the handkerchief on her pocket and wiped his fingers with it and dropped it on the floor.

 

 

> “Ass,” Alexa said but Louis ignored her and continued walking as he shoved the girl with cake crying aside. 

 

Harry decided that he’s not going to put up with this. Everyone may be okay with how O3 treats people but Harry isn’t. He blocked O3’s way and had his arms crossed, planning to confront Louis and demand him to stop. Harry has never been this close to O3 before and was stunned at how handsome they all are. Harry had a mental block. 

 

 

> “Who are you?” Louis asks again, and Liam whispered on his ear informing Louis that Harry is a transfer student whose parents won the lottery. 
> 
> Louis laughed, “Have something to say?” 
> 
> Harry blinked and saw Niall behind Louis staring at him.
> 
> “N–no,” Harry says as he moves away from O3’s way. Louis and Liam walked passed him. Niall stops for a while and looks at Harry and lets out a gentle laugh, as he knew what Harry would do but didn’t have the courage to. Niall then catches up with Liam and Louis and heads to class leaving Harry embarrassed again. 

 

* * *

 

**Lunch.**

 

 

> “I’m bored,” Louis says finishing up his parma ham chicken. 
> 
> “Eric is right there. Go make him sit on The Chair,” Liam says pointing to Eric. The Chair is a rule Louis created where 4th group students would be forced to sit by O3 near the trash can and O3 would throw food aiming for the trash can but usually hitting the person sitting at The Chair too. 

 

O3 gets up and walks over to Eric’s table where Harry, Zaley, Alexa and Hewitt sits too. 

 

 

> “Hey employee benefit, get up.” Louis orders Eric. The whole dining hall went silent and everyone was watching. 
> 
> “ I said get up.” Louis said. “Sit over there,” pointing to The Chair.
> 
> “Why are you sitting with Zaley, Alexa and Hewitt. Go sit over there where people like you belong.” Louis says again. Zaley, Alexa and Hewitt weren’t saying anything as they were scared of Louis.
> 
> “Go,” Louis ordered. Just as Eric stood up, Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down. 

 

Harry stands up and is taller than Louis. Harry gathers up all his courage and finally stands up to Louis just to defend his friend, Eric.

 

 

> “Sitting on the chair makes no difference at all. You’re just embarrassing yourself with your petty non-sense immature rules.” Harry says loudly. Liam’s eyes widened of shock as no one has ever dared stand up to Louis before and Niall had a smirk on his face. 
> 
> “Its just a chair,” Harry begins.
> 
> “Then, if its just a chair. You go sit there.” Louis interrupts. Harry keeps his head up and takes his tray. Louis smirks.

 

Just as Harry was about to head to The Chair, he turns around and pours his glass of water on Louis’ face. Louis falls down and Niall and Liam were shocked. Everyone at the Dining Hall gasped. Liam looked like he was about to punch Harry but can’t as he was too stunned on what he just saw. 

 

 

> “The Chair is for the 4th group?” Harry says loudly with a tone and rolls his eyes pointing to Louis whose still at the ground. “1st group, 2nd group, 3rd group, 4th group? Does that make a difference. Yeah, I’m in 4th group too. Social ranks? How stupid. Why? Who do you think you are to look down on the poor? Are you the one who worked for your money? No. Everything you have are from your parents, you spoiled fuck.” 

Everyone was shocked.

 

> “You probably have never worked for a thing in your entire life!” Harry said and he opens his wallet and pulls out three £20 bills.

 

 

> “Here,” Harry says throwing the bills to Louis on the floor. “Bring your precious, expensive, designer clothes to a laundry shop.” 

Niall has a smirk on his face again when Harry threw Louis the bills. 

 

Everyone was shocked and Harry took Eric by his arm who was still trembling and shocked at the same time and took him out of there. Niall was trying so hard not to laugh as he watched Harry go out of the Dining Hall with a smile on his face. 

People were silent and shocked. Liam helped Louis get up. Not only was it the first time someone stood up to Louis but it was the first time Louis felt embarrassed in front of the school. Louis shakes Liam off of his arm. 

 

 

> “What the hell?” Louis screams. “What the hell was that?” he says as he crumples the bills Harry threw at him. 


	3. The Skull Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry pisses off Louis Tomlinson, the leader of O3. He then receives "The Skull Card" from O3 and discovers all the horrible stuff people at Berkshire High do to a person who receives a Skull Card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need visuals, check out @TheOpulenceFic on twitter.

Chapter 3 up tomorrow.


End file.
